Saving Her
by angelale8
Summary: Gale is President's Snow's nephew and has lived in the Capitol since his father's death. Madge is set to go into the Hunger Games because of her father's disobedience. Katniss doesn't want her only friend to go into the games as she may not be able to bring her back like she did with Peeta. She turns to Gale for help as he may be Madge's only hope.
1. Prologue

This story has been in the works for a while but I decided to finally post it because I wrote a bonus chapter to donate to Fandom4LLS. They are a group raising money for leukemia and they do so by receiving donations and in turn giving them chapters from stories that writers donate to Fandom4LLS. I wrote a one-shot about this story in Madge's point of view to donate to Fandom4LLS and now I am posting the story that that chapter goes with. I will post the bonus chapter as I get to that part in the story.

There are a few things I have to explain about this story for it to make sense. I have changed the world of the Hunger Games around a bit.

The first chapter is a flashback to when Gale joins the rebellion at 16. The main story starts when Gale is 20 and Madge, Katniss and Peeta are 18. Katniss won the 71st Hunger Games at 14, and Peeta won the 74th Hunger Games at 17. The time for the 3rd Quarter Quell is coming and the story starts during the Victory Tour for the 74th Games. One other thing, Gale is Snow's nephew because Hazelle is his sister. She and her family now live in the Capitol with Snow.

* * *

I believe that is all you need to know now. Anything else will be explained in the story.

I was 12 when my father died. All my family was told was that he died in a hovercraft accident. Four years later I found out that his death was not an accident.

The night I found out was much like tonight. My uncle was having a party for high ranking government officials and hunger games victors that night. Uncle Snow is the president of Panem. He is my mother's older and only brother.

His parties are always so boring that I did what I usually and snuck out to my uncle's rose garden thinking that no one would find me there. I was not alone though. There in the garden I found my uncle speaking to a man I did not recognize. I quietly hid behind the bushes and eavesdropped in their conversation.

"I talked to him this morning, sir. I warned him that he needs to keep his newest victor in line or we will be forced to take action. He is too lenient with the district as it is."

"Make sure that the girl is also warned about further disobedience. As for the mayor, accidents do happen all the time. Hovercrafts fail. Just look at what happened to my dear brother-in-law. I wouldn't mind ordering an accidental malfunction to the craft he is in on his next visit."

Was uncle snow implying that my father's accident was ordered by him? I couldn't believe what I heard that night. I had just heard my uncle state that he had ordered my father's death. I vowed that night that I would find a way to make my uncle pay for what he did.

It didn't take me long to find someone who could help me with my plans. Finnick Odair, hunger games victor, and one of my closest friends, contacted me about a proposition.

He and I have been friends for a long time and I trust him enough to share the information about my father's death with him. He told me he would see what he could do and now he wants to meet during the festivities of the victory tour for the 71st hunger games winner.

Tonight my uncle will host the victor's ball here at the mansion. I have lived in this mansion ever since my father died and my uncle took us in. My mother married someone from district 2 and she had my two brothers and I there. Only my little sister was born here in the capitol a few weeks after my father died and we came to live here.

Ever since, I have attended all of my uncle's boring parties. Finnick dislikes them just as much as I do and we always find a way to disappear.

I finish dressing in the suit left for me by my stylist and head down to the ball room. I'm thankful Jewel has subtle tastes and did not dress me in something so over the top. She knows I hate dressing like that. The ball room is already filled with the capitol's elite and past victors, including this year's winner Katniss Everdeen from District 12.

I make my way around the overly decorated room. This year the victory ball has been decorated in the winner's signature flames. Everything looks like it's on fire. After saying the obligatory hello's to my uncle's friends and anyone I cannot afford to be rude to, I go find Finnick. He is on the dance floor with Katniss but as soon as he sees me he says good bye and makes his way over to me.

"Hey Hawthorne, how's about we get out of this stuffy party?" he greets me.

I'm glad he gets right to the point because I'm anxious to know if and how he will be able to help me destroy my uncle.

"Should we head out to the gardens then?"

"Yes, that's where I told the others. There's no surveillance out there," he says with a grin.

Finnick and I make our way to the rose gardens. There I see two men; one I believe is a Gamemaker, and the other is the District 12 victor.

"Gale, this is Plutarch Heavensbee and Haymitch Abernathy. They are my two rebel contacts," Finnick tells me.

"Rebels?" I ask. I'm not sure where Finnick is going with this. Are there people rebelling against the Capitol?

"Yes, we are members of a group of rebels looking to bring the Capitol down," says Haymitch. "We were told you were willing to be our ally," he says motioning to Finnnick.

"I want to bring my uncle down. He ordered my father's death and I want revenge."

"Then I guess our cause is your cause," Plutarch says giving me a grin.

"Tell me more about this rebel group," I say. "I am willing to do anything to destroy my uncle."

Haymitch and Plutarch explain that there are people in the districts wanting change. They want the Hunger Games to end and so they want to bring the government down. The district's contacts are victors in favor of the rebellion. They gather information and pass it on whenever they are able to meet here in the Capitol.

They also explain that they are being aided by District 13.

"But District 13 doesn't exist," is my initial thought, "it was completely destroyed in the last war."

"That's what your uncle wants you and all of Panem to believe, boy," Haymitch says gruffly.

He explains about the treaty the Capitol made with District 13 to prevent a nuclear war and how the district was allowed to survive. They moved underground and have grown enough that they now have the means to help the other districts overthrow the Capitol. The rebels are gathering information that will help bring the Capitol down. There are plans to go to war; the rebels just need the right in.

"And that's where you come in my boy; you have access to all kinds of information being so close to the President himself. If you really want to bring your uncle down we have a way for you to do so." Plutarch says before adding, "so what do you say, do you want to join the rebellion?"

I don't even hesitate before answering. They are offering exactly what I want and all I have to do is gather information for them.

"I'm in."


	2. Katniss' Plea

Here is the next chapter. I hope I didn't rush Gale's explanation of his and Katniss' friendship. I want to show that he likes her but accepts that she doesn't like him back and is trying to move on. Let me know if it doesn't make sense.

* * *

For four years I have been part of the rebels. Ever since I found out that my uncle ordered my father's death, I have planned ways to get revenge and the rebellion will help me do that.

Throughout the time I have been allied with the rebels I have given them all kinds of information valuable to the rebellion. I had given them maps of the underground tunnels in the Capitol, blueprints to my uncle's mansion and other important buildings, and information on high ranking officials and friends of my uncle's. But now they wanted something else from me. And if it wasn't for Katniss asking, no pleading me to help her, I might not have accepted. It was too big a task for me but I would do anything to help Katniss.

* * *

Katniss joined the rebellion soon after winning the 71st Hunger Games. Finnick and Haymitch had worked really hard to recruit her, said she would be important to the cause. And she had proved to be very resourceful. I remember the first time I met her during her victory tour.

I had just joined the rebellion and I was still trying to process all of the new information. When I went back in to the party, Haymitch introduced us and I was so nervous I thought her name was Catnip. This didn't sit too well with her and she let me know that straight away. The nickname stuck though, much to her horror. It was then that I first witnessed her fiery personality and I was instantly smitten with the new Victor.

After she joined the rebellion we became really good friends. We formed a great group, Katniss, Finnick and I. We became important contacts to the rebels and provided them with lots of information. I got to know the real Katniss and she got to know the real me. We came to understand each other having gone through similar things in the past.

Katniss' dad died in a mining accident when she was eleven. She was the breadwinner in her family and she loved and protected her little sister. She is strong willed, stubborn and quiet just like me. I could relate to her more than anyone. The more I got to know her the more my feelings for her grew. But then the 74th Hunger Games happened and the dynamic of our friendship changed.

During these games the male tribute, Peeta Mellark, declared his love for Katniss during his interview. He said that he would try to win the games so he could come back to her. Throughout the games I could see that Katniss was trying to figure out her feelings for Mellark but I knew that things between us had changed forever. She was falling more and more for the guy as the games went on. He was close to dying and in his feverish haze called out for Katniss. She was now more determined than ever to save him. She gathered sponsors and sent him the medicine he needed. When he won, Katniss declared her love for him and I knew then that I would never be able to compete.

The guy had just gone through the Hunger Games; he knew what terrors she had gone through. Later, Katniss told me that he had helped her from starving by giving her bread. She was trying to repay him by saving him but discovered that he meant a lot more to her than she thought. He didn't only win the Games; he had won her heart in the process too.

I have had time to gather my own feeling for her now and I've decided that I have to let her go. I want her to be happy even if it's not with me. I don't want to lose her as a friend. It still hurts to see her with Mellark but I am trying to move on.

* * *

Katniss and Mellark arrived in the Capitol for the end of his Victory Tour that morning. Katniss sent me an urgent message saying that she wants to meet with me and Finnick _privately_. That is our code word for somewhere without surveillance. She must have some new information to give us. I sent back reply that we should meet in the usual place during the party.

After sending my reply, I headed to the dining room to have lunch with my family. It was just going to be the Hawthorne's since Uncle Snow was busy with last minute details for tonight's celebration.

Ma and Posy were almost ready to go. Posy's hair was already down and she was begging Ma to let her put on her dress now. When she saw me come in she ran up to meet me. She started telling me all about her pink dress.

Lunch was fairly animated, like it usually was with his family. Rory and Vick were arguing over something and Posy was telling anyone who would hear her about her dress, the ball room decorations, and whether Katniss would bring her sister Prim with her again so they could play dolls if the dancing got boring. At hearing this, Vick started making fun of Rory because last time Prim was here they were inseparable. I love seeing my family so happy. The only one missing was my father and I noticed that Ma wore that expression she always did when she was thinking of him.

That look just further convinced me that I was doing the right thing by helping the rebels. Together we would bring an end to the Games and my uncle. Everything wrong with this country would be gone.

* * *

After lunch I headed back up to my room to start getting ready for tonight. Jewel would be frantically waiting for me so she could dress me in one of her newest suit designs.

I was right. As soon as I stepped into my room, she started fussing over me and ordered me into the shower. When I came out she had my normal looking, black suit on my bed, waiting for me to wear it. I dressed and Jewel helped me tame my unruly hair.

"There you are, handsome as ever," Jewel told me when I was ready.

"Thanks for not putting me in a feathery suit, Jewel," I joked with her. She and I have a long time joke about my hatred for outrageous Capitol fashion. She threatens to dress me with the latest catastrophes and I always thank her when she doesn't. Jewel is one of the few Capitol people that I like. She is kind and listens to me. She's also pretty normal looking save for the brilliant green hair. I make fun of her for it sometimes.

I go down to the ball room and people soon start to arrive. I put on my best smile and stand with my uncle to greet those he deems most important.

At Mellark's arrival, my uncle goes off to announce him and I go off to find Finnick.

I find him chatting with another Victor, Johanna Mason. She is also a part of the rebels but she tends to do things her own way so she usually never joins Finnick and I. I approach them and Johanna excuses herself. I've never been one of her favorite people. I think she still doesn't trust me because I live here in the Capitol. Whatever, I think she's a little crazy.

"Almost time to meet Katniss," Finnick says, "we have to start making our way to the gardens."

"Let's not leave together; I don't want to alert my uncle's attention."

Finnick and I meet up in the gardens and it's not too long before Katniss joins us. Only she's not alone, Mellark is with her.

"Hey Catnip, what's he doing here?" I ask a little roughly.

"Gale, don't worry he knows everything."

"You told him?" Now I was outraged.

"Hey Hawthorne cool it," Finnick stepped in. "Haymitch agreed it was best if he was in on it too."

"Look," Mellark finally spoke up, "I really am all in for the cause; I was in the Games too. I know what it's like and I want to help bring them down."

I turned to Katniss, "This is why you wanted to meet?"

"Well that and because I need your help." She said that so unlike herself. I could sense the fear and anxiety in her voice. Something was up and she needed my help. Regardless of my feelings of her having involved Mellark, she was still my friend and I would do anything to help her.

"What's wrong? I'll help anyway I can."

"It's my friend Madge. Her dad is the Mayor of District 12. He's never been a strict enforcer of the rules. He doesn't let the Peacekeepers bother us too much and he rarely has the fence on. That's how I've been able to go across the fence and hunt in the woods. But now your uncle knows and he's threatening to send Madge into the Hunger Games as punishment for Mayor Undersee."

"So how do you want me to help?"

"Well Peeta, Haymitch and I discussed this thoroughly and the only way we can think that your uncle would not send her to the Games is if you showed interest in her. If she comes with us to one of your uncle's parties and you two meet, you could date her and then convince your uncle not to send her into the Games because you like her."

I was left speechless. They wanted me to show interest in this girl I don't even know to save her from a terrible fate. My first instinct was to refuse. I would not be able to act interested in a girl, my feelings would be obviously apparent and the plan would fail. I am not a good actor. There was also the fact that I had feelings for Katniss. And that's exactly why I stayed quiet. Seeing Katniss so worried about her friend made me want to help her. I knew I wouldn't be able to say no to her.

"Please Gale; she's one of my only friends. And I don't think I can bring her back too. It will be a Quarter Quell and your uncle will be sure to make it especially hard for me to save her."

Her plea was the last thing it took to convince me to accept. I would help Katniss by faking interest in another girl.


	3. First Meeting

I am so inspired to write this story that I couldn't wait to update. I have so many ideas for it that it makes me really happy to be writing it. :D

* * *

It's been a month since Katniss managed to make me agree to her plan to save her friend from going into the Hunger Games. She will arrive today for my uncle's charity gala. I had to go through great lengths to get him to invite the district's elite and Victors. I had to make sure Katniss would be here so she could invite Madge. Usually the charity gala is reserved for the wealthiest of the Capitol. I haven't yet figured out where the money raised by the event goes, but I suspect this party is just another excuse for my uncle to keep tabs on all of the rich attendees.

I spent all morning playing with Vick and Posy trying to rid myself of the nervousness that has slowly crept up on me. The plan is simple all I have to do is get Madge to like me and show interest in her but just thinking about having to fake feelings makes me want to back out. I've never had a problem flirting with girls before so I may just be worried for nothing.

The gala is set to start in an hour so I head to my room to get ready. Before I reach my room I see Ma waiting for me.

"Gale, there you are. I was looking for you," she says as we walk down the hallway. We go into my room and she sits on my couch. She motions for me to join her.

"What can I do for you, Ma?"

"I just wanted to know if you're alright. You seem to have a lot on your mind," she says. "You know you can tell me anything son."

She knows me too well and her eyes show a hint of fear that I may be in trouble. Her words make me want to confide in her. Tell her the truth about my father's death, my work for the rebels, even Katniss' new plan. But I don't. I can't…won't involve my family in this. I'm doing all of this so they can be safe so I stay quiet.

"I'm just nervous because Katniss is bringing her friend from District 12 for me to meet." I figure half-truths are better than outright lies. Not that I could lie to my mom right to her face, she would instantly know that I was lying. She knows me that well.

"Oh, so this is about a girl. I see," she says this with a smile and a glint in her eye. "Well you are at the age where looking for a girl is normal. Just be careful son, you know how life here can be, under the watchful eye of your uncle. Think things through before you ask a girl to share this life with you."

"Ma, I'm just meeting her, not asking her to marry me."

"I just want you to be careful. Whether you decide to marry Katniss' friend or any girl not used to life in the Capitol, just think of what I've told you. I speak from experience you know. Though in my case, I was the one from the Capitol and your father had to get used to marrying into my family." She chuckles to herself as she leaves.

I can tell she's trying to tell me that life with Uncle Snow is not the easiest. He never approved of my father. If only she knew just how much he did to show his dislike for him.

As I was changing, I thought hard about my mom's words. She was right, life here in the Capitol seemed glamorous and easy but it was far from it, especially for those of us lucky enough to be related to the great President Snow. The girl I marry would also be under his scrutiny and if he didn't like her or if she didn't obey his every word, I would run the risk of losing her.

I don't know if Katniss' plan would go that far but even in the dating phase I would have to make sure my uncle approved of Madge. I would also have to make sure he was absolutely convinced that I have feelings for her otherwise he would still send her to the Games. I sure hope the rebels act soon and bring my uncle down. Once he's gone we will all be free of his influence and the need for all of these secret plans and deceptions will no longer be needed.

* * *

The gala is in full swing but my family has to wait to be formally announced. Uncle Snow has to give a small welcome and we're all required to be at his side until then.

The music stops and we descend the grand staircase into the ball room. My uncle's welcome speech is short and as soon as it's over my younger siblings scatter to find something to do that could possibly be fun in such a stuffy party and Ma goes over to chat with an old friend from District 2.

I unfortunately get stuck talking with my uncle and the mayors of District 1 and 2, the only mayors he invited. I quickly get bored and my eyes wander looking around to see if Katniss has arrived.

My eyes are drawn over to a petite blond in a beautiful white dress with a strawberry red ribbon at the waist, who I suspect has been staring at me. I see she is with Katniss, so this must be Madge. She is blushing at being caught staring so I give her a slight smirk and turn my attention back to my uncle.

Soon, we are approached by Katniss leading a somewhat reluctant Madge, she must still be embarrassed about earlier.

"Gale, President Snow, this is my friend from District 12 Madge Undersee. She's Mayor Undersee's daughter," Katniss says.

"Pleasure to meet you Miss Undersee," my uncle says and then goes to greet Katniss. "Well I must go and mingle with the other guests. I'll leave you kids to chat."

"It's great seeing you again Catnip," I tell Katniss. Then I turn to Madge and the next words are out of my mouth before I can stop myself, "Pretty dress."

Her eyes grow wide with surprise. "Th…thanks," she manages to say. I can see I make her nervous. It might not be great for our plan if she can't feel comfortable around me.

"Would you mind if I dance with your lovely friend?" I ask Katniss giving her a look that lets her know I intend to get started with the plan.

I see Madge's cheeks go red again. She must be really shy. I give her a smile and then Katniss turns to leave.

"Not at all, I have to go find Peeta and Finnick. I'll talk to you later," she says.

"So Miss Undersee, would you like to dance?" I say with a smirk and offer her my hand before leading her to a quiet corner of the dance floor. I want to be able to talk to her.

We dance in silence for a few minutes before I start the conversation.

"You're a very graceful dancer Miss Undersee," I compliment her and this causes her to blush again. "Do you dance often back in District 12?"

"I like music," she says softly "I don't dance often but I understand music and I guess I can instinctively dance gracefully to it."

"Do you play an instrument?"

"Yes, I play the piano."

We continue on like this, me leading the conversation because she is still too shy to ask me anything. That's fine with me though, I find that I like seeing her blush.

When Katniss first approached me with the crazy idea to show interest in her friend, I thought it would take me great effort. I couldn't imagine the type of girl I would have to 'like' so I was nervous. After meeting Madge, all worry seemed to flow out of me. She was easy to talk to and I eventually got her talking too.

I ask her about her district and her friendship with Katniss. I tell her about me, my life in the Capitol and even share few details about District 2 and my father.

It was strange to be in this position. I had liked Katniss for a very long time that I thought talking to another girl with the hopes of a relationship would be impossible. But talking to Madge made me feel different, as if I could very well see another girl the way I've seen Katniss all of these years.

I don't know if Madge is that girl but I find her easy to talk to and I have to admit, she is very beautiful. I wasn't sure what to expect of her when Katniss asked me to help her. I didn't imagine Madge would be so much like a delicate flower; shy, kind and just so easy to get along with. I guess that's because I assumed that since she was Katniss' friend she would be more like her, tough and independent. I kind of liked that she was not like Katniss in that way. I can see why they are friends though. Both are quiet and reserved.

As people start to leave, I realize that I have spent a really long time talking and dancing with Madge. I was having so much fun I lost track of time. And who knows how long it's been since I've had any fun. Even meeting with Finnick hasn't been as fun as it used to be. Maybe because we're now so focused on the rebellion.

She must realize this too because she says, "It's getting late. I should go find Katniss and Peeta. It was nice meeting you Gale," and turns to leave.

Strangely I find that I really don't want her to leave. And I also realize that I have to make further plans with her. I have to see her again before she leaves to establish my interest in her. Then I can talk to Katniss and figure out how to proceed. This plan will need us to see each other more before the Quarter Quell if we plan to get Madge out of it.

"Wait, Madge, can I see you again before you go back to District 12?"

"I'm here for the rest of the weekend, I'm sure we can meet up again," she accepts.

It's a good thing that I have sparked an interest on her. Things will run smoothly if my uncle sees that she likes me too.

"Good. I'll pick you up tomorrow at 7p.m." I kiss her hand and she leaves.

Later as I lay on my bed I make a note to talk to Katniss tomorrow and update her on the progress I've made. I have a date with Madge Undersee and oddly enough, I am looking forward to it.


	4. The Date

I uploaded a one-shot of Madge's POV to her meeting with Gale that happened in chapter 3 of this story. Let me know what you think. Maybe I'll make more chapters of her POV. Enjoy!

* * *

I wake up early the next morning to call Katniss and arrange a meeting with her. I have to talk to her before my date with Madge. I have to know more about her situation so I know what to talk to her about and what to avoid. It makes me nervous to have to get to know her without her knowing that this is all to keep her from going into the Games.

Katniss comes over for lunch and we eat outside so we are free to talk. She left Madge with Mellark back in the training center with the excuse of having lunch with a friend.

"So what do you need to know about Madge? You two talked a lot last night. You should know enough about her to go on a date," she says in a playful tone.

"I did most of the talking. She's really shy. It took me a while to get her to talk."

"Yeah she's really reserved."

"I guess you should just tell me anything I need to be prepared for."

"Well her mother just passed away," her playfulness disappears after saying this. She must be remembering about the death of her father. She continues, "And her father is usually stuck at work all day so she spends a lot of time alone. That's how we became friends. We help each other through the loneliness."

"But now you've got Mellark," I say but instantly wish I could take it back. I really don't want to talk about this with her, but sometimes I think that I should. Maybe if I could just get some closure I could move on.

"Gale, please…" I cut her off before she can continue.

Today's not the day to talk about his. But I can't help myself but to say what's on my mind. "No I understand why you chose him. I never stood a chance. But maybe if I had told you sooner…"

"I don't think it would have worked that way either. Gale, you're my best friend. Back then I was so focused with staying under the radar and avoiding what your uncle has the Victors do. It was all still new to me and then I learned about the rebellion. And then…"

I cut her off again. I find it easier to avoid this topic. "And then you met him. Yeah I know how it happened. And I'm trying to move on I promise." And it's true; I am trying to move on.

We sit there silently for a while both contemplating what we just avoided discussing.

"Just get to know her. It will help her to know that she's not alone. If she can have you as a friend too then…"

"But that's just it; I'm supposed to be more than a friend to her. When she finds out the reasons why we're doing all of this, she will get hurt. What happens if she falls in love with me and I don't return her feelings?"

Finally I can express the feelings I've had for this plan to her. Ever since I agreed to help save Madge, I've thought about the after. What happens if we're successful and she finds out this is all a lie?

"Let's just cross that bridge when we get to it. She'll have to understand our reasons. We're only doing all of this to save _her_ after all."

And she's right. This whole plan is for saving her.

* * *

Later when Katniss is gone, I plan a few things for today's outing. It should probably be just a simple date. Maybe we can just have dinner and then walk through Capitol Park.

As I'm getting ready, Ma comes in and asks, "Where are you off to all dressed up?"

"I have a date with Madge tonight."

"I saw that you two hit it off last night," she says with a smile

"She's great. I want to get to know her more." It kills me to have to hide things from her. I wish I could just tell her why I'm really going on a date with Madge. Though I realize that what I said is actually true. I do think she's great and I would love to get to know more about her.

Talking with her yesterday left me with so many questions. She is such a gentle person but I can tell she's passionate about the things she loves. Once I got her talking she lit up when she talked about playing the piano or the meadow she likes to visit in District 12.

"Well then I'll leave you to finish. Have a good time," she says and leaves.

Jewel comes in not too long after Ma leaves and gives me the details of the restaurant she booked for me and Madge. She always knows the best places so I always have her make my reservations. Today she managed to get me reservations for a place close to Capitol Park perfect for my plans of taking Madge to see the field of dandelions.

"The driver is waiting for you whenever you're ready," she says. "You look very handsome, must be a special girl," she says this with a wink.

I shrug noncommittally. "She could be," is all I say.

"I have a very strong feeling that she will."

I meet the driver outside of the mansion and we head over to the tribute training center to pick up Madge. I take the elevator to the twelfth floor and Mellark greets me at the door and goes to get Madge.

She comes out after a few minutes looking amazing in her blue sundress. Her hair is down in curls again but this time it's off to one side held with a pin with a flower the same shade of blue as her dress.

I snap out of my observing trance and ask, "Ready to go?"

"Let me just get my coat." She grabs her coat, says her good byes to Katniss and Mellark and then we go down to meet the driver.

During the ride to the restaurant we make small talk and I can tell Madge is nervous. I try to get her to relax but all I manage to do is make her blush even more.

When we're finally seated I begin conversation, "You look beautiful," I tell her.

"Thank you." She blushes again but keeps the conversation going. "This place is really nice," she says looking around at the décor. Capitol Café is a restaurant that serves lots of exotic dishes like squirrel stew.

"Jewel, my stylist, knows that I like this place so when I told her what my plans were today, she made us reservations here."

"I've never been to a place as fancy as this. We don't have such fancy places in District 12. We have a few nice cafes but I prefer to eat at the Hob with Katniss."

We keep making small talk throughout dinner and then we head over to Capitol Park.

"This park is beautiful," Madge exclaims in awe when as she looks towards the lake that sits in the middle of the park. There are a few couples walking around and she watches the scene with a spark in her eye.

"You haven't even seen the best part," I tell her and lead her to the field of dandelions. "This is my favorite part of the park. The field feels like it goes on forever and it's very peaceful."

"Yeah," she sighs and takes a seat. "I can see why you like it here. It reminds me of the meadow back in District 12. It's also full of dandelions."

I take a seat next to her. "Tell me more about the meadow."

"It's the most beautiful place in the district. It's a large field where dandelions and other wild flowers grow. It's not as big as this but it's just as peaceful. I like to go there to think."

"What do you think about?"

"Well I started going there when Katniss went into the games. She's my only friend and when she was reaped I felt so lonely. She had shown me the meadow just a few weeks before she left and that place reminded me of her so I would go there. After she came back I would just go there whenever I had a lot on my mind."

"I like to come here to think," I say with a sigh. I'm still contemplating what she just said. It's the most she's said about herself to me.

"And what do you think about?" she says this playfully and genuinely interested.

"I think about my father mostly; when he was alive and our life in District 2. I liked it better there. Everything was simpler there."

"You're not happy here?" she leans in and I can look straight into her blue eyes, full of concern.

I think of all of the things that have happened while I have lived here; the discovery of the truth about my father's death, joining the rebellion and agreeing to help Madge. Living here was definitely not all it seemed.

"No, I'm not happy here. Sure, we have a great place to live and we never go hungry. But life with my uncle is not all it seems." It feels good to have someone I can talk about my feelings with. I used to be able to talk to Katniss about these kinds of things but things have changed and we hardly ever get to talk. She's too focused on keeping Mellark and her family safe from my uncle and I'm too focused on my plans of revenge. We used to understand each other so well.

Madge asks me to tell her more about my father and life in District 2. She listens to me pour out all of my thoughts. And when I'm done and we sit there in the field of dandelions, I feel as if I have found someone who truly understands me and someone who I want to share more of myself. But not just that, I also want to know more about the girl with the pretty eyes and kind smile.

* * *

We decide to call it a night when the park is nearly empty and I take Madge back to the training center. On the walk back I decide that we need to keep communicating. With her having to go back to District 12, I will need to find a way to keep talking to Madge so that I can convince my uncle that I am interested in her.

"Madge listen, I know that you head back to District 12 tomorrow. And I was wondering if we can keep talking."

"You mean can you call me on the phone?"

"Well yeah, but I kind of meant if I can write to you?"

"Of course! I promise I will write back," she says and smiles. Then she gives me a kiss on the cheek and goes into the penthouse.

I smile and leave. I guess she's not as shy as I thought.


End file.
